Demon Chase
by Icedx
Summary: Konoha is peaceful, no bad news, no enemies, no anything...However,Akatsuki has started to make significant moves toward the demons. Naruto, the 6th Hokage, has to prevent such an atrocity,with number 35 & and 145, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi.


**Although, I have started this fanfic, I am still going to update and continue my other fics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, if this idea was not taken, it's mine.**

" Men, we are here to discuss the future of our villages."

" Mizukage."

"Yes, Hokage?"

" Raikage?"

"Yes. I am here. And no need to be so formal Naruto...You didn't call us because you got girl problems eh...?"

" ...Kazekage?"

" What is it Naruto?"

" Good, we are all here. As we have found out from spies, the sound and Akatsuki have joined together. What's worse than that? They have 2 demons. Shukaku , and Nibi. Recently, they have engaged in a battle with the third container; the girl escaped with severe injuries, and she was using the maximum amount of power. She was going to lose control, but the container did not. But the point is, the future of our villages depends upon us. We have to battle together, or we're going to die. We stand no chance against 2 demons, unless Kyubii is unleashed, and if it is , I will have no control. "

" So , what do you think we should do?"

" So far…We will have our own hunt for other demon containers. We need them on our side. I am requesting the Mizukage, and you Gaara to watch over the villages. Some selected ninjas will not be the Sand, Wave, Leaf, or Lightning; they will be the Unified Powers. All Unified Power members-- all strong ninjas--will have special seals. These seals can only be seen by other members. They will lead this hunt. Okay? Anyway, back to my point of all of you watching the villages. Realize that the battle will be extremely deathly and gruesome and painful and hurtful--I could go on forever--and difficult. I will be on a mission with Hatake Kakashi, number 35 of the Unified Powers, and Haruno Sakura, number 145 of the Leaf. Kakashi is ranked 8.5 in overall. Haruno is 7.9 in overall, because she's a medic ninja, however, she shows no capability of being able to do much Ninjutsu or Taijutsu--"

" Naruto, what are these numbers? How do we know what person is what number?"

" Look down men"

The 4 Kage's looked down at the table.

" What do you see? These cards. All members have their number on these cards and their overall. They will be notified of their own numbers. Only we have the ability to call them by their names; they are called by numbers by each other. Also, a number is based on the order they were selected, the strongest of the strongest, 1, and the weakest of the strongest--these are all, in overall , our strong ninjas, number 445. The weakest overall, a medic ninja, Lyn Joy, 7.1, and the strongest, Tsunade, 9.0. Overall, I am the strongest Kage, from us, with a 9.7, Gaara has a 9.4, Mizukage, a 9.4, and the Raikage, a 9.5."

Gaara turned to Naruto.

" I demand to know of the strength of our enemies."

" I am not entirely sure. However, I know that Itachi Uchiha should be a 9.4+. Kisame, another member should be 9,2+. The leader should be, over Itachi, because he should be scared of them. Now, the demons are as follows, if they take full control:

1 Tailed - 11.1

2 Tailed- 13.4

3 Tailed- 14.4

4 Tailed - 18.4

5 tailed- 20.5

6 tailed- 22.2

7 tiled- 27.7

8 tailed- 30.1

9 tailed- 36.6.

Note the obliterating power of these demons. They cannot be take by Akatsuki, if they are not retrieved, I ask that we sacrifice ourselves for the village, and sadly, seal them inside of a newborn, much like my twisted fate. Also, the battle must stay away from villages, and start evacuation right now, but slowly, because we do not want distress and worry from the villagers. If required, my demon will be set loose, but it has to be done away from villages. Note , I can only control the 7th tail of Kyubbi, the 8th will make me lose control. The Fox's seventh tail is… about 28.8 in power, not enough to kill extracted, and manipulated demons, that will attack us with their full power."  
Naruto sighed, and took a deep breath; He took out a map slowly and pointed to a location.

" See this. I will go here, with Hatake and Haruno. I am tailing the3rd tail… If possible, Raikage, I want you to pair up with Uchiha from the Unified Powers, number 1, and a medic ninja from any country. Attempt to find the 4rth tailed. Be cautioned, the demon container, if treatened, will fight back. But anyway, at this time, Kazekage, and the Mizukage will take control over our villages, and watch them. Any questions?"  
The silence showed Naruto that the men were attempting to remember everything he said.

" I ask again. Questions? Comments? None? Good. So, I ask that we finish this meeting. Thank you for your time, Kazekage Gaara , Raikage Jiraiya, and Mizukage Inari . I ask that we meet later. The mission I will be on, and that the Raikage will be on will take some time. Also, our numbers are not numbers, because we are letters. I am R. Jiraya, you are I. Gaara, you are S. And Inari, you are K. Remember, I like Ramen, Jiraya has his Icha Icha books, Gaara loves sand, and Inari, you can't fight well without your Katana."

" Good work Naruto-an."

" I'll see you later my perverted student…Now…Where are those books?."

" Bye Naruto-san, and my grandfather and mother said ' hi'."

Once all of the village leaders left, Naruto sat down on his chair with a sigh. He looked out the window, and stared at Konoha. He had become Hokage at 17. Now, 5 years later, he had become accepted by the villagers. He protected them a lot of times and helped the nation prosper; almost everyone liked him and learned to overlook their grudges against him. He was not in the village much and was the first Hokage to leave someone in his place to watch the village. Naruto had not seen Sakura and Kakashi for 4 years. Tomorrow, he would see them for the first time. Naruto wondered how much they had changed.

The next day came fast for Naruto. The Hokage awaited for his former team members. Naruto sat in his chair, contemplating the history of Konoha and how it peace will never occur. Danger was coming and Kage's will have to protect their villages. Naruto knew there were traitors in every village; some was caught and dealt severe punishment. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by a sound.

" Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, good you are here, and on time. As you both were informed, your numbers are the 35 of the Unified Powers for you Hatake, and for you Haruno Sakura, a number 145--"

" Naruto, you baka. We haven't seen you in years and you haven't even said a hello. And stop speaking with our last names."

Naruto smirked; she was still the same Sakura.

" I understand Sakura, but as the hokage, I am no one's friend. I do not have any ties; I cannot favor one over another. Now, please, do not interrupt a hokage. As you may know...We will begin this mission today. Please pack."

" But Naru—Hokage Sama. How long shall this mission take?"

" You ask like I know everything in this world. Perhaps Kakashi, we will not make it back, or we will be back in 30 years? How will I know? I estimate that it should take about 3 months. Make sure you do not wear clothes that does not conceal you. Make sure you are ready to die, and fight demons. And most of all, make sure you do not die. Now, get ready and pack."


End file.
